What if
by Soulsuit
Summary: This is the changed jounry of Ed and AL if the transmutation worked. drabble collection


What if the transmutation worked? What if Trisha came back from the dead? This is that story of how it would change.

Trisha awoke looking at her son covered in blood "ED WHAT HAS HAPPENED!" Ed stared then said "Mom it worked... could you hand me that armor?" She complied and pushed the armor down to him and looked as he drew a transmutation circle in the armor. "What's that Ed ?" "Its a anchor for Al's soul." She stared and saw the empty clothes with horror then looked at herself without clothes. "Ed what did you two do" "We brought you back from dead... but... with a cost. Now please shush i need to concentrate!" Trisha was blinded by a flash of alchemy then looked back and saw the suit move. "Hello Alphonse?" "MOM YOURE BACK!" "Yes but now we worry about your brother." Al looked at his brother, now missing his left leg and right arm, Al picked Ed and his mom up and ran to the Rockbell house covered in blood. "PLEASE HELP HIM!" Alphonse exclaimed "Pinako help my son NOW!" Trisha exclaimed. Al watched as Winry and Pinako wrapped Ed's leg and arm only glancing at his mom once and a while. "So you're back mom," "yeah i guess so thanks to you two." Ed's eyes twitched open and he tiredly said "Al... are you there?" "yeah im here so is mom." Ed fell back asleep mumbleing in his sleep. Pinako gave Trisha a blanket whilst saying "Here you need to cover up... also welcome back from the dead..." she trailed off. Winry walked overto Trisha "How are you here...no offence" "None taken and if you want to know ask Ed and Al they did it." The next day Pinako went over to the Elric home and got trisha some clothes. While she was over she looked in the basement 'oh god... the blood' she thought as leaving the house.

Ed had been awake for a while asking Trisha questions about her mental and phisical state when there was a knock at the door. "Hello I'm Col. Roy Mustang and this is 2nd litenant Riza im looking for the Edward Elric" Pinako sighed "Are you here to make him a dog of the military?" she said with suspicion. "No, i just heard a brilliant alchemist was here and i wanted to check him out." She motioned him in and saw the boy in the wheelchair with the armor behind him. "This is him ?" just then Trisha walked out of the kitchen looking at mustang "Oh who is this?" she said politely. "Im Col. Roy Mustang im looking for Edward Elric" "Well ok I guess" she said with a sigh. Ed looked at mustang with suspion "Who are you, sir" he said with attitude. "Im Col. Roy Mustang. Are you Edward Elric?" "Yeah what's it to you?" Trisha glared at him using her eyes to say 'Be polite or else' Ed got the message. Ed ,using a fake explanation, told Mustang what happened to his arm and leg. "Well that's quite a story I think I'll be going nice to meet you Ed." Mustang said holding out his hand. Ed refused the handshake while politely saying "Yeah you too." As he walked out the door he motioned Riza to follow "Come on were checking out there house. Theres something there hiding." As Mustang was searching he found the basement was closed up with alchemy. "There's something in here!" using alchemy he opened it up and saw the transmutation circle and the blood. "We're going back now!" Riza nodded and followed him out. When Mustang knocked Trisha opened the door "Oh hello why are you back?" "Do you know what your sons did?" she nodded and motioned them inside. Mustang walked in the room that they were in "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Ed stared down at the floor then said "We did it... and succeeded" he said pointing at his mother. Mustang had a look of fear in his eyes "What... are you?" Mustang said with fear. After Ed told him the real story Mustang made his offer. "He is more than qualified to become a state alchemist since he... committed the taboo and succeeded" " I will NOT have my son become a dog of the military do I make myself clear!?" Trisha said furiously. Ed sighed and said "Give me a few years I'll be there." Trisha looked at Ed shocked. Why was he doing this? Did he know what he was getting into? Ed started to explain "I'm not doing this for the good of the country I'm doing this for Alphonse. He has no body and I'm going to make it right." Now Trisha understood he was doing this for his brother and she was proud.

This is my very first fanfic plz don't hate

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA but i wish i did


End file.
